


Soaked

by SailorChibi



Series: Imagine Bucky and Tony [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fem!Tony Stark - Freeform, Female Tony Stark, Loki's Magic, M/M, Orgasms, Public Sex, bucky takes shameless advantage of it, tony gets turned into a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Every once in a while, Tony wanted to thank Loki.Based on the prompt: Loki turns Tony into a girl for a month as payback. Bucky who loves his boyfriend no matter what skin he's wearing, surprises Tony by enthusiastically eating him out whenever he gets the chance. Bucky loves cock of course, but he loves pussy too. He gets a full month of worshiping his boyfriend! Bucky even eats him out under the table at a debrief w/ Tony struggling to keep quiet. Bonus: "Your pretty boy-cunt is so wet for me darling"





	

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt I ever filled for [imagine winteriron](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imaginetonyandbucky/) and it was sex. Chalk it up to bad habits.

"Where's Barnes?" Fury barks, sweeping into the room.

"Away," Tony says flatly, not looking up from his phone. Not until Steve reaches over and plucks it out of his hands, anyway. Tony scowls at him, which Steve completely ignores. Typical.

"Away where?"

Tony shrugs. "Who knows? I could track him if someone hadn't just stolen my phone."

Fury scowls. "He's not supposed to miss -"

"Look, can we move on with this?" Clint interrupts. "I need a shower. Desperately."

"Hey," Tony says brightly. "Natasha and I can -"

"Finish that sentence, Stark, and you die."

"But it would conserve water," Tony says, pouting in a way he knows looks very attractive - not that he practiced in the mirror or anything. And the fact that he leans forward just enough to let his shirt gape open, revealing his cleavage, is pure coincidence.

"Dead," Natasha repeats.

"Children, let's get started," Coulson says, rolling his eyes at them. "Captain?"

Steve starts in with his typical description of the battle, the only one besides Fury and Coulson who is interested in being here. Sam and Clint are making faces at each other. Natasha is staring straight ahead, eyes glazed. And that's when Tony feels it; hands sliding up his thighs and under the skirt he's wearing. It takes everything he has not to squeak and kick out instinctively, but only because one of those hands is noticeably cool and familiar. He makes a mental note to inform Bucky of just how close he came to being kneed in the face.

Only years of experience at sitting through boring board meetings keeps his face straight as his thighs are pushed apart. A hot, wet tongue makes contact with his panties. Tony bites down on his lower lip, doing his best to pretend like he is focused on what Steve is saying, and tries hard to ignore his asshole of a lover.

The adrenaline of battle always leaves him a little aroused, and right now Bucky is doing his level best to get Tony all the way there. Fingers stroke across the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. A thumb runs teasingly underneath the waistband of his panties. Bucky, the little shit, mouths and tongues the fabric until it's soaked - though whether that's from Bucky's saliva or Tony's juices, it's anyone's guess. 

Tony tries not to squirm the first time Bucky's lips make contact with his clit, but it's damn near impossible to sit still. Because as far as Bucky's concerned, Loki did them all a favor when he cursed Tony: Bucky loves cock as much as he loves pussy, and he's been savoring the chance to eat Tony out at every opportunity possible. 

And he's fucking _good_ at it, that's the thing, flicking his tongue lightly across every sensitive area, nipping with his teeth, tugging the soaked fabric aside and blowing cool air right onto his clit - that makes Tony jump for a real, a little shiver running through him because it feels like his clit is vibrating from how sensitive he is now.

"What's the matter with you?" Clint hisses at him.

"Stiff," Tony whispers back, barely swallowing a moan. He wants to grab Bucky's face and grind against him. He wants Bucky to rip his panties off and fuck him already. He definitely does not want to sit here for another 45 minutes while Bucky teases him.

Hands shaking a little, because Bucky's tongue is snaking around his hole and Tony aches with how empty he is right now, he yanks out his secondary phone and rattles off a string of coding to JARVIS.

Less than two agonizingly long minutes later, the room is plunged into darkness.

When it becomes evident that the generators aren't going to kick in, Fury says, "Son of a bitch" and a moment later, his face becomes visible thanks to the light of his phone. Tony would take the opportunity to make a comment about ghost stories, but now Bucky's tongue is making circles around his clit and he's going to come in like five seconds. 

"Everyone to their stations," Coulson barks into his phone, striding out of the room on Fury's heels. The rest of the team follows quickly, and Tony almost feels bad about deceiving them all. Well, Natasha twists back to smirk knowingly so almost all of them.

But then he's shoving his chair back, and he can't see a damn thing but he can feel the way that Bucky pops up between his thighs and surges up to kiss Tony hard, sticky stubble rasping against Tony's cheek. 

"Though you'd never take the hint," he growls against Tony's lips. "Your pretty boy-cunt is so _wet_ for me, darling."

Tony actually whimpers, dizzy with arousal, because it's true. He's soaked and it's all for Bucky.

"Gonna fuck you so hard. Was getting ready to fuck you in front of them if I had to. I couldn't wait." Bucky stands up and pivots, bringing Tony along easily, and doesn't that just prompt another surge of excitement? Tony's back lands on the table and he feels his panties sliding down and off his legs, and then Bucky pushes in close and slides home easy as you please and yeah, that's definitely Tony's favorite part about being a woman.

"Buck," Tony cries, probably too loud, but who the hell cares. He arches under Bucky's hands, so turned on that he's buzzing from head to toe. He wants it so bad.

Bucky leans in close, close enough that his breath washes over Tony's mouth, and promises, "Gonna make you come so hard, doll, you'll feel me for days."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/>tumblr</a>.)


End file.
